Owen McLaughlin II (1863-1931)
Ballinalee County Longford, Ireland |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = |Burial =Holy Name Cemetery Jersey City, New Jersey |Father =Owen McLaughlin I (c1840-?) |Mother =Bridget X |Spouse =Margaret Agnes Conboy (1866-1951) |Marriage = circa 1890 |Children =James Alyosius McLaughlin (1892-1964) Katherine Agnes McLaughlin (1893-1989) Margaret Mary McLaughlin (1897-1985) Grace McLaughlin (1899-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Owen McLaughlin II (1863-1931) emigrated from Ireland to the United States around 1883. He was the owner of a coal and ice delivery business in Jersey City, New Jersey. (b. July 1863, Ballinalee, County Longford, Ireland - d. March 29, 1931, 5:40 am, Polyclinic Hospital, Manhattan, New York City, New York County, New York, USA) Parents *Bridget and Owen McLaughlin I (c1840-?). Siblings *James McLaughlin I (c1875-?) Birth Owen was born in County Longford, Ireland in July of 1863. Emigration He emigrated to the US around 1883 with his brother: James McLaughlin I (c1875-?). Marriage Owen married Margaret Agnes Conboy (1866-1951) around 1890 or 1891 and the oral tradition has been that they were married at Saint Patrick's Old Cathedral in Manhattan, New York but no record has not been found. It is possible they were married at St. Patricks in Jersey City. Children *James Alyosius McLaughlin (1892-1964) who never married *Katherine Agnes McLaughlin (1893-1989) who married William Thomas Rankin I (1890-1970) *Margaret Mary McLaughlin (1897-1985) aka Marge McLaughlin, who married Christopher Aloysius Enright I (1888-1980) *Grace McLaughlin (1899-?) Jersey City, New Jersey In 1890-1892 they were living at 105 Danforth Avenue in Jersey City and in 1893 they had moved to 532 Ocean Avenue in Jersey City. Owen worked as a laborer until the year 1900, when he started a coal and ice delivery business in Jersey City. In 1900 he was living at 152 McAdoo Avenue in Jersey City. In the 1910 United States Census he was indexed as "Owen Mcloughlin". On August 07, 1910 he returned to New York from a trip to Ireland aboard the ship "Celtic". He was still living at 152 McAdoo Avenue in 1917 when his son registered for the draft. Death Owen was living at 28 McAdoo Avenue in Jersey City when he died of shock during ulcer surgery at the Polyclinic Hospital in New York in 1931. His death certificate was number "9078", and he was 67 years old. Burial He was buried in Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey on April 01, 1931. In the family plot are his wife Margaret, and son James. Also buried there are his wife's father, James Conboy (1837-1902); and his wife's brother, Patrick Conboy (1864-1927). Memories about Owen McLaughlin *Christopher Aloysius Enright II (1927- ) remembers that: "He lived in New York and he would row across the Hudson River to work in Bayonne for a coal dealer. He left the coal business to become a motorman for the trolley. When he married Margaret he started his own coal business. He would take empty sacks and fill them from a chute on the back of the wagon and carry them on his back, and empty them into the coal chute that led to the customer's basement. When Owen died his brother Jimmy took over the business. Owen would always send a few dollars home to Ireland and his daughter, my mother, would write the letters. She remembered sending the money to Ballinalee, County Longford, Ireland." *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) remembers that: "He had a coal business in Jersey City and he would deliver coal to my house. I would watch them load the bags into the basement. My father made me count the bags they dumped into our coal bin, even though he was family." External links *Owen McLaughlin II (1863-1931) at Findagrave Images File:McLaughlin-Owen 02.jpg|1900 circa Image:1900UnitedStatesFederalCensus 298908133.jpg|1900 US census File:Mclaughlin Enright 1920 circa.jpg|1920 circa with Christopher Aloysius Enright I (1888-1980) 1930UnitedStatesFederalCensus 435988961.jpg|1930 US census File:Owen McLaughlin II (1863-1931) death certificate.gif|1931 death certificate Category:Non-SMW people articles